Caffeinated Love
by vitunrumakissa
Summary: Tino has a favourite coffeeshop. And it wasn't even because their coffee was good. It was because of one of their baristas, Berwald Whateverhislastnameis.
1. Chapter 1

**Caffeinated Love**

Everyone has a favourite coffeeshop.

Tino Väinämöinen was no exception.

It wasn't even because their coffee was good. It's because of one of the baristas that work there.

Berwald.

Berwald Whateverhislastnameis. The gorgeous, twenty-something year old who serves Tino his special blend. But Berwald glares, and Tino gets nervous every time he tries to ask for Berwald's number. So Tino's half-assed attempts at a relationship didn't exactly work out as smoothly as he hoped.

Tino just prayed to his non-existent god that Berwald would make the first move.

xxx

The day started per usual.

Tino woke up at 7, cleaned himself up, dressed up nicely to impress Berwald (surprise, surprise), and headed out to Bryggt Java.

But when Tino got there, Berwald was nowhere in sight. He grumbled a bit and left the store with a large cup of caffè macchiato instead of his usual blend. The barista who served him, Matthew, wrote 'sorry ): berwald's sick.' on his cup.

Perfect.

Wasted outfit.

xxx

Work was uneventful. The boss made Tino rearrange the paintbrushes because some kid decided it would be funny to mix all the different types around.

Really, the most interesting thing that happened was his fellow employee tripping on the carpet.

Another day wasted, and still he hasn't managed to get Berwald's number, though this time, it wasn't his fault.

xxx

The next day, Tino didn't have work, and was actually way too lazy to get up, but he wanted coffee and couldn't be bothered to get his ratty coffeemaker to work. So off to Berwald it is (if he was _actually_ there, if not, off to Matthew/Lisa it is).

Tino didn't even bother to dress nicely. He just brushed his teeth and wore sweats and a giant tee that he stole from his ex. He also brought his little puppy to take out for a walk while he's out doing other things. Yep, Tino definitely had his life sorted out.

Fortunately for him, Berwald was there.

Unfortunately for him, he looked like shit.

When he walked up to the counter, Berwald gave a microscopic smile. 'Hey.'

'Hey. Heard you were sick yesterday. Feel any better?' Tino asked.

'Yeah. Just had a cold.'

'That's good then.'

'The usual?'

'Yeah. Can you make it a large, though? I'm _so_ tired.'

'Alright. Just pay for a medium. It's on me.'

Tino grinned.

xxx

When Tino got home, he was in a shitty mood. Oh, he saw Berwald, all right. _But he didn't ask for his number._

Tino was so pissed at himself.

He went to throw his cup away when he saw scrawled handwriting on the cup.

'tino- you look really adorable today.'

And a number.

Berwald gave Tino his number.

Bless the non-existent god.

Tino grabbed his phone and in no time at all, he dialled Berwald's number and called.

'Hello?' a gruff voice, undoubtedly Berwald's, answered.

'Hi.' Tino said, timidly.

'Tino?'

'Yeah. I just wanted to say hi.'

'Hey, I'm at work right now. Can I call you back later?'

'Sure. Sorry. I wasn't thinking.'

'Nah. It's fine. I'll call you when I get out.'

'Okay. Bye Berwald.'

'Bye Tino.'

Tino squealed into his pillow.

* * *

((A/N: new story yay. coffeeshop au! i'm not even sorry.))


	2. Chapter 2

'Okay, get this, he wrote "tino- you look really adorable today" on my cup and gave me his number, so of course I called him after I saw it, cause YOLO right and he said, "hey I'm at work right now can I call you back later?" And I was like "okay" and now I'm just waiting for him to call me back. He looked really hot today. Not that he doesn't look hot everyday, cause he does. He just looked particularly hot today. He was wearing that black beanie and the giant Ray-Bans and not the wire framed ones and his eyes looked all dark and mysterious.' Tino rambled, much to the displeasure of his friend on the other end.

'This is about Berwald, I presume?' asked his disgruntled friend.

'Wow Eírik, you're really fucking slow today.'

'Tino. I really don't care about your love life. Why don't you call Feliks or something.'

The line went dead.

Eírik Steilsson has ceased to listen to Tino Väinämöinen before the conversation was over. That was not the first time it happened.

Sometimes, Tino wonders why he bothers to talk to Eírik at all. (But decided to listen and call Feliks instead.)

xxx

In order to pass time, Tino decided that the most productive thing he could do was beat some pre-teens in a war.

Yep. CoD on Xbox.

xxx

Berwald called him at around 3 PM. In the middle of a match. Tino picked up the phone whilst also trying to work with his teammates.

'Hey.' Berwald said in his incredibly deep and sexy voice.

'Hi Berwald.' Tino replied.

'Who the fuck is Berwald?' iFuckedYoureMom yelled.

'Oh my god shut the fuck up kid.' Tino deadpanned.

'Tino, are you... babysitting?' was Berwald's (concerned) reply.

'No! I'm playing CoD.'

'FinnishThing is on the phone!' Swaggernaught cackled.

'I can call you back later if you want.'

'No, it's fine! Let me just turn the Xbox off.'

'Alright Tino.' Berwald gave him a chuckle.

'Sorry about that.'

'S'fine.'

'Um. I have your number now but I don't know what to talk about.'

'Mh.'

'Haha okay. Do you have anything planned for the rest of the day?'

'Nah.'

'Okay good. Do you um. Maybe want to meet up? Maybe? If you want to, that is.'

'Sounds good. Where?'

'Record store? You know, the one by the pâtisserie? We can get coffee after.'

'Alright. Should I pick you up?'

'I mean if you want to. My apartment's a few blocks away from the university dorms. B-17-4.'

'I'll pick you up at 6.'

xxx

'Feliks! Help me!'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Do I need to dispose of a body or do you need help dressing?'

'Feliks! I would never kill anyone!'

'You don't know that.'

'And you do?'

'Yeah! I'm psychic.'

'Okay whatever I'm going to hang out with Berwald in like an hour and I don't know what to wear!'

'Just wear that white v-neck with blue jeans and Chucks. Is this a date or what?'

'I. Actually, I don't know.'

'Oh well. You have to give me the juicy details after.'

xxx

* * *

((A/N: um well i updated? yay. it's so fun to write something more lighthearted. reviews are much appreciated! do tell me if the conversation is awkward because i actually don't socialise like at all.

well shit i didn't realise i already used norway. i edited it so that fin doesn't know norway ok.))


	3. Chapter 3

Berwald, being a gentleman, arrived at Tino's apartment 5 minutes early.

That was great, because maybe it meant that Berwald was eager. It could also mean that Berwald had nothing better to do. And it could also mean that Tino's clocks are 5 minutes slower than Berwald's. Tino was hoping that it was the first reason. (He could hope, okay? Leave him be.)

Berwald's earliness also had its downsides. Tino was not dressed when Berwald rung the doorbell. Eduard, Tino's roommate, was also not home. And Tino's dog, Hana(tamago), didn't have opposable thumbs (and was minuscule) so she couldn't open the door for him either.

When Tino went opened the door and saw Berwald, he was _this_ close to fainting.

Berwald looked really good.

Like, really, _really_, good.

He was wearing an unbuttoned black blazer over a white cotton tee, black jeans, and those _goddamned_ combat boots.

Tino could stare at that all day.

'Come in, Berwald.' Tino said after realising that he'd been gawking at Berwald for quite some time now.

'Mm.'

'Um. You can sit on the couch if you want. Or look around. Either one's okay. Just don't touch the computers. I'm going to go and get dressed, I won't take long, so just chill around, okay.'

'Mh.'

So Tino went to dress, and Berwald decided to approach a bookshelf filled with what seemed like Tino's (or Tino's roommate's) music collection. He was flicking through what seemed to be the 'indie' section when a loud yip caught his attention.

Tino's dog (Hana, if Berwald remembered correctly) just set her rump down by Berwald's boots. Berwald was fine with that, and kept looking through the CDs, cassettes, and records.

And then he saw one that made him pause.

A cassette, for sure. And it was homemade, no doubt about that. Judging by the note on the case, it was from a boyfriend.

_Tino- _

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_I made you this because these songs remind me of you. Of us._

_I love you._

_Magnus_

Berwald felt his stomach drop. Were they still together? He read what he assumed was the track list on the other side.

_Side 1_

_You and I – Ingrid Michaelson_

_Better – Regina Spektor_

_1234 – Plain White T's_

_Big Jet Plane – Angus and Julia Stone_

_Hear You Me – Jimmy Eat World_

_Boats & Birds – Gregory and The Hawk_

_The Only Exception – Paramore_

_Gravity – Sara Bareilles_

_Sunshine Of Your Love – Cream_

_You and Me – Lifehouse_

_Let Me Take You There – Plain White T's_

_I'll Be Your Mirror – The Velvet Underground_

_Side 2_

_Winter Song – Ingrid Michaelson & Sara Bareilles_

_Everytime – Britney Spears_

_All I Want Is You – Barry Louis Polisar_

_Dearest – Buddy Holly_

_I'm Sticking With You – The Velvet Underground_

_Anyone Else But You – The Moldy Peaches_

_By Your Side – CocoRosie_

_Iris – Goo Goo Dolls_

_I'll Be – Edwin McCain_

_Us – Regina Spektor_

_Bohemian Like You – The Dandy Warhols_

_For Teda – Ólafur Arnalds_

_ Feels Like Home – Chantal Kreviazuk_

Tino then wandered back in to the living room, catching Berwald red-handed. Berwald moved to put the cassette back and turned to look at Tino.

'Sorry for snooping,' Berwald said, regretfully.

Tino just smiled. 'Hey, there's a reason, the music shelf's in the living room, right?'

Berwald felt relieved. 'I suppose. Impressive collection you got there.'

'Thanks!' Tino laughed. 'Took me a good twelve years to make it this big.'

'Saw a Riceboy Sleeps box set.'

Tino's smile waned. 'Got that as a present.'

Berwald, not wanting to rid Tino of his smile, quickly took action. 'Ready to go, then?'

The smile came back.

xxx

'Wow! I didn't even know this place existed.' Tino exclaimed when Berwald took him to a café that was hidden between a bookstore and a boutique.

'Mm. Good to look around alleyways sometimes.' Berwald explained.

'Maybe for you! I'll get beat up.'

'Should grow taller.'

Tino smacked Berwald's arm and went up to the counter to order.

xxx

When Berwald walked Tino back into his apartment, it was well after 11. He'd laced his fingers with Berwald's after they ended up having dinner. Berwald didn't protest.

They reached Tino's house at 11:30.

'Berwald, I had a great time. Sorry for asking to go out all of a sudden.' Tino said, reluctantly letting Berwald's hand go.

'It's fine. Really enjoyed myself.'

'Do you want to go out again sometime, maybe?' Tino asked, barely audible. 'Because I really like you.'

'If you want. But that mixtape earlier…'

'Don't worry about Magnus. He broke it off a few months ago. After five years. Left me for some really skinny Norwegian.'

'I'm sorry.'

'I don't want to talk about it.'

'Tino.'

'Yeah?'

'I really like you too.'

So Berwald leaned down, and Tino stood on his toes and their lips met in a chaste kiss.

* * *

((A/N: the mix by magnus was created by me based on my itunes library. they're all love songs and really good. i'd recommend you to listen to all of them. i can make it an 8tracks playlist if you ask. riceboy sleeps is also a real album. a really good album, too. it's by jónsi & alex.

okay, so ages here. tino is (almost) 21, so a senior in college. berwald is 24. also a senior in college, but he's taking his masters. the reason that they're not in class is because it's summertime.

anyways, reviews are much appreciated and i always reply like 100% but sorry if i'm awkward because i can't socialise ok.))


	4. Chapter 4

Berwald and Tino were currently walking together to their (separate) 9 AM classes. Tino was chatting about one thing or another, and Berwald was simply listening, grunting a reply every so often.

Tino came to a sudden halt in front of the bakery. Berwald also stopped.

'Something wrong?' Berwald asked.

Tino didn't reply because another couple approached them.

'Well hey Tino!' a brash voice exclaimed. 'Fancy seeing you here with your new man.'

Berwald looked at the cocky Dane (he knew from the accent) and then at his companion. His eyes widened in surprise.

'Magnus. Um. Hi. Didn't expect to see you here.' Tino murmured.

'Sooooo, you finally got over it, huh?'

Berwald spoke up before Tino could even think of a reply. 'Hey Nikki.'

'Nikki?' Magnus spat. 'Only I call him Nikki.'

'Magnus.' Nikki warned. 'This is my…friend, Berwald.'

'Friend?' Magnus' eyes narrowed dangerously.

Tino looked at Berwald. 'Berwald? How do you know him?'

'We used to be lovers.' Nikki cut in.

Tino's eyes widened in shock and he nearly (_nearly_) dropped his coffee. He looked at Berwald again and Berwald merely grunted in affirmative.

Magnus tightened his hold on Nikki.

Tino decided that it would be best to leave now. 'Magnus, Nikki, it was nice meeting you. But Berwald and I are on our way to 9 AM. So we really have to go now.'

'It's Nikolai.' Nikki said. 'And as are we.'

Tino cursed under his breath.

xxx

Nikolai, surprisingly, turned out to be good company.

He had the same music preference as Tino did and was knowledgeable in a lot of different things. Like Magnus and Berwald, he was in the middle of getting his Master's at the university.

Berwald and Magnus, unfortunately, didn't really get along too well. Magnus' loud voice annoyed Berwald to no end and Magnus hated the fact that Berwald was taller than him.

By the time they got to the university, Tino and Nikolai had set up a date where they could all hang out, much to the displeasure of their lovers.

xxx

((A/N: i apologise for the delayed and short update. i was in the middle of writer's block and i was stuck in poetry writing mode because ég braut hjarta mitt. also, school starts in 10 days, and i don't think that i'll be able to write anything long when school starts because i'm thinking of taking ib honours physics. anyways, reviews make my day and give me the energy to keep going 3))


End file.
